Summer From Hell Or not?
by EPF698
Summary: First story! Kaedryn is sent to her own personal hell, summer camp. Then she meets the hot, older, and totally off limits guy, Alex. What happens when Kae's bf shows up, and is ready to fight for her. Tragedy, romance, and plenty of plot twists will keep you going from the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"You cannot _do _this to me!" It is completely ridiculous, she fumed. How could her parents send her away for three weeks to a stupid girl's only camp in Maine of all places! It was not like she _meant_ to crash into that telephone pole last night. It was very justified, but of course they didn't know the reason. And they never would, she had made sure…

"Your mother and I feel this will be a good break from your _friends_ especially that boy Drew," Said her dad. "It won't matter if you try to separate us! He'll sneak up there to be with me." I'm grasping at straws here; I really don't want to go to that stupid camp. "Please daddy, don't make me go away. I'll be on my best behavior from now on! I'll do chores; I'll even go to that stupid prep school you want." Please let this work, she thought. What would happen to her… um…? Situation if she left? "I'm afraid that will not be enough Kaedryn. In the past month you have gotten drunk and gone to the hospital for alcohol poisoning, rammed into a pole with your car, gotten caught with that _Drew_ and gotten caught making a pornographic movie." Her father's eyebrows were raised, daring her to argue with him. I couldn't. "Yes… I've done all those things, but I'm begging you. Please don't send me to Maine." God please… Please don't let me cry. "I'm afraid the decision has already been made Kaedryn. Your flight is tomorrow at noon. You may go pack now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so first real chapter! We will meet the mysterious Drew and get to know Kaedryn's past a little bit more. **

**Warnings: Sex, swearing, and underage drinking **

"Baby you know I don't want to leave…" She said to Drew, who had taken to peppering kisses up her left leg. He grunted and looked up at her "I'm gonna miss you." he murmured. "But you have to go, you can't disobey your parents." She looked down at him and said "Oh really? How many times have we done stuff against their orders in the past month? Shall I recount the lake, the roof, the back of your car, and… oh, how about the time on the hammock in your neighbor's yard." He grinned slyly up at her "I think you'll have to remind me."

She reached for him and crushed her mouth to his roughly. He responded aggressively, pushing his tongue against her teeth and swirled them together. He tasted like the sun, and cinnamon. "Mm babe you taste like strawberries." He breathed out slowly. She jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Kiss me again." He did and their hips ground together and she gasped sharply into his mouth. The friction was incredible, but she wanted more. She grabbed his hand and slid it up to the hem of her shirt, implying what she wanted. He groaned and lifted the hem until he was pulling the shirt over her head. They kissed slowly and deeply while she undid the buttons on his shirt. Her hands roamed up his chest and she sighed into his mouth. The grinding was reaching a frantic pace and she gasped "More." She dropped down and grabbed his hand, locking the door and pulling him to his bed. She pushed him down and proceeded to slowly unbutton her jeans, and pull down the zipper. He groaned and said "Babe you're so sexy, please get over here." She wiggled her hips and shimmied the jeans slowly down her hips. Her eyes never left his as her thumbs hooked her panties and dropped them to the floor…

She walked slowly to the side of the bed and crawled over to him, undoing the button on his jeans and the zipper. The pants were added to the pile of clothes, swiftly followed by his boxers. He let her take control this time and panted harshly as she touched him in places that made his whole body shiver. She slowed down and leaned over his body, to whisper in his ear. "Baby you know you love it when I do this, when I take control and tease you until you can't breathe, make you groan and shiver. Tell me what you're going to do…" His heavily lidded eyes raked over her body and the glint in his eye told her _two can play at that game _"Oh Kae, you know what I can do to you, you know all the ways I know how to make your body shiver and writhe beneath me. The way you wrap your legs around me and moan so loud, like you don't care if anyone hears." His voice dropped to a whisper "Why don't I show you what I can do." He trapped her hips and rolled them over swiftly. His smirk was predatory, she giggled. "Prove it then." His lips landed on her neck, right where her neck met the collar bone. and slid down excruciatingly slowly. Eventually he got to her breast, but not until her whole body was quivering and a circle shaped bruise was forming on that spot. He expected her to be angry but when he looked up her eyes were half closed and her mouth was open, she looked extremely turned on. His lips descended on her breast, and her moan was exquisitely high pitched. His tongue circled and sucked, over and over until her nipple was hardened, he repeated the same treatment with the other. His lips kissed down her midsection, down to her his where he lingered at the sensitive spot right over her hipbone. He teased her relentlessly until her hands wrapped in his dark hair and tried to force his lips lower. He chuckled and resisted until she moaned in frustration "Babe please I want you to taste me." He grinned "If that's the case then I'll kiss you, unless you want to specify?" He continued his work on her hip. She arched and shook uncontrollably "Please Drew I want you to lick my pussy until I cum on your face." He grinned "Now that wasn't hard was it?" She grinned "No but you are." She saw the look on his face and chuckled "You walked right into that one." He shook his head and said "Alright maybe." Without giving her a chance to respond he slowly licked across her private region and went to work raising goosebumps on her body. It was a beautiful sight to him, her arching off the bed, eyes closed, whole body flushing, lips parted. It didn't take long for her to arch one final time off the bed, voice raising in his name "Drew! ohhh." She breathed slowly, coming off the high, her body melted into the bed as he slid up and kissed her, she tasted herself on his lips. "You know you taste amazing you know, exactly like sunshine, and strawberries." She smiled sweetly and said "I know that it's my turn to make you feel amazing." She slid down his body quickly and her tongue wrapped around him and slid down slowly. He groaned, it was so amazing when she did this, his whole body melted into the bed and he was glad they weren't standing, or he might have fallen. It was almost like her mouth was made perfectly for him, She knew exactly what he liked and executed it brilliantly. He pulled her up before it was over too soon.

She barely stopped to kiss him and her hips moved until he pressed into her. They both moaned simultaneously and they picked up their rhythm effortlessly. he lifted his hips and grinded and she circled and bounced rapidly. This angle made him go deeper into her than any other, and her cries echoed off the walls, it was a good thing they were alone. They kissed frenetically and their tongues twisted perfectly, swallowing the noises they both made. She broke away to scream "Faster!" and he obeyed, slamming their hips together even harder. Her screams and his groans were reaching higher and higher every second. He reached down to stimulate her further and her eyes rolled back in pleasure, her hips went slack for half a second and he twisted, flipping them over. He began to relentlessly pound into her, also circling her clit and kissing the sensitive spot on her neck. The heat in their stomachs reached epic proportions until it threatened to spill over and push them over the steep cliff. He could tell she was close, her hips ground quickly and irregularly. Finally after a few more swift thrusts the combination of pleasure smashing in her body came to a hilt and she screamed out and lifted off the bed entirely, her body clenching around him so tight he could barely move. He followed her swiftly off the cliff into white hot oblivion.

He collapsed on top of her and rolled over so he wouldn't crush her. They lied, chests heaving, side by side until the effects wore off. They looked over at each other simultaneously and the look said _what just happened? _the sex had never felt that good or made them feel the way they did now. Drew shrugged and was like "That was abso-fucking-lutely mind blowing." She nodded in agreement and sat back to admire while he pulled on his boxers and the rest of his clothes, Drew started to talk but she was drifting back to another night. It was completely unrelated except for the feeling she had received back about a month ago, the first time she had began to go against her parents wishes.

_She giggled and swayed, honestly Kae had no idea how she was still on her feet at this point, the game of truth or dare was insane. The adrenaline in her body was at maximum level right now. By this point she had done double shots off every boy in the circle, and was down to her panties and camisole. She had kissed every boy in the circle and one girl. "Drew truth or dare." said Brandon, a hot boy from the baseball team. "Dare." said Drew, eyes flashing defiantly. "Take a shot off of Kae." Drew snorted and nodded "Easy." "I wasn't done, you have to do it while we tape you." Drew nodded. Kaedryn stripped off the flimsy camisole and was reduced to her purple and black lace bra and panties. Drew took a lime, some salt and a shot glass filled with lemon. He placed the lime between her parted lips and spread the salt from her belly button to the bottom of her bra. Lastly he poured the shot in her belly button. Drew leaned down and sucked the liquid out, licking up her midsection. His eyes never left hers once. Both their eyes were hooded and darkened. The rush was incredible, finally once all the salt had been licked off her body he leaned up about an inch from her face… Her eyes fluttered close and she could almost feel him lean in, and their lips touched for a moment, then he sucked the lime from her mouth to his and it was over... Everyone was quiet, Drew and Kaedryn were staring at each other curiously. Did they both feel that spark? _

_If only Kaedryn knew the devastation that would crash into her life and tear apart her heart then stomp it on the floor…_

**Oooh cliff hanger, I will dedicate this story to whomever guesses correctly what happens in the next chapter. By the way I will be updating this story every week on Friday from now on. **

**Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's a little late! I've been dealing with health stuff and haven't really had much opportunity to write. Anyways this chapter mainly covers Kaedryn's journey to camp in maine. **

Kae flew straight up in bed, eyes open wide from the nightmare that had plagued her since that night last month. She rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration as she saw the time on the blinking alarm clock _3:00am. _It was then she realized there was another body in the bed with her. As she became aware of her surroundings she realized this was not her room, not her bed. Drew was laying next to her, breathing softly, he hadn't even stirred at her sudden awakening. She attempted to quietly roll out of his bed but the mattress creaked and Drew jerked and his eyes opened wide. "Where are you going?" he asked. "Well, I'm not going home until morning at least. Do you want to go with me somewhere?" She smirked at him and he got the idea. "Yeah of course." He smirked back. They dressed slowly and he grabbed her waist and spun her to face him. He whispered "Lets make our last night count." He leaned in and they kissed deeply. The kiss seemed to last forever, speeding up and slowing down. Eventually Kaedryn fell into this dreamlike state between her and reality. The world disappeared and there was only heat and the stroke of Drews mouth across hers. He withdrew first, saying "Where is it you wanted to go." But before she could answer he kissed her again.

She broke apart and said "It's a surprise." Winking and while he was caught off guard flipped them over. "But you'll only find out if you can catch me first." She flipped off the bed gracefully and sprinted out of the door and down the stairs. However at the bottom he caught her around the waist and put Kae over his shoulder. She squealed quietly and hit his back. "Put me down!" She whispered "I will." He whispered back but he didn't, at least not until they had reached his car, hidden a block away from her home in an isolated field.

"I suppose you think you're very funny." She said, raising an eyebrow. "You love me." She rolled her eyes. "Okay I'll tell you where we're going."

(Driving break)

Kaedryn sighed contentedly, lying in Drew's arms. Nothing was as good as this she thought."We could run away you know." He said "You know I want to marry you. Your almost 18, we could do it." Kae closed her eyes "You know I would, but your family is important to you. We couldn't do that to them." He sighed "True but I love you." "I love you too."

Time passed where they didn't talk much. Just stared at the sky and cuddled. Kae loved it like this, but she wanted something to remember this night by. She rolled over on top of him and whispered "Wanna go for a swim?" He smirked "Sure."

They stripped and Kaedryn took time to marvel at the perfection of his body. He looked at her from top to bottom and winked, making her blush. Without further notice he ran into the water and dove underneath, Kaedryn following right behind him.

They swam and kissed for what seemed like hours and then watched the sunrise together. Promising each other in broken whispers to stay together and keep their love alive during the time apart.

(Time lapse)

Kaedryn woke, blinking sleep from her eyes. She smiled remembering last night and the way Drew had carried her upstairs, whispering his love for her, and promising he'd see her soon.

Then she remembers her fate, and the summer camps awaiting her in northern Maine.

She groaned and fell back into bed, hoping this was all a horrible nightmare.

(Time lapse)

Turns out it wasn't and a few hours later her mother came to collect Kae's bags from her room and escort Kae to her car which would drive her to the airport. Her parents each hugged her, and pushed her toward the car.

The drive to the airport was miserable. It was pouring rain and Kae saw this as an omen of things to come.

Mercifully, the drive was short, and in no time she was walking through security. Right before she did however she heard a shout and turned to see who it was. To her amazement it was Drew, sprinting at full speed towards her. He ran right up to her and said "I don't have much time, my friend is waiting in the car. But I needed to give this to you, open it when the time is right." He kissed her hard and fast and before she had the chance to say anything he was gone, and the security woman was ushering her through the gate, putting him out of her view.

The plane ride was short, just a connection to Vegas where she had to run to catch her connecting flight to Portland, Maine.

This flight was longer however Kae slept through most of it. When she opened her eyes she discovered her shoulder was resting on the boy sitting next to hers shoulder. "Sorry." she mumbled and he said "It was the least I could do, you looked tired." She smiled and said "Thanks."

The flight unboarded twenty minutes later and Kae spotted a man holding a sign saying her last name. She walked up to him and said "Hi. I'm Kaedryn Hill." The rest of the conversation dulled her mind, and before she knew it she was sitting in the back seat of a gigantic truck and she fell asleep again.

The next time she opened her eyes the driver was shaking her awake and she was surrounded by woods. She asked the driver "Where am I?" He smiled gently and said "Welcome to Camp Darkwood."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So in short I've been busy with school and lacking inspiration, but now my creative bunny has returned and the storyline for this story is flowing out of my brain rapidly. I won't keep you waiting anymore so may I present chapter 4 of Summer From Hell… Or not**

Introductions

Kae had resolved to keep up a mask but the sight before her was so horrendous she could not contain her horror. She started at the driver with wide eyes and asked "Are those _tents_. As in tents where you sleep on the _ground!?_" The driver nodded his head with an amused look on his face. Kaedryn was so repulsed by the look on his face that she smacked him and said "You think this is funny. I can call my dad and get you fired for that smug look on your face." The look immediately vanished and he proceeded to get out of the car and open her door. She glared and took his hand to get down from the vehicle. He guided her to the registration desk and prompted her to sign in. After she did he said to her in a formal voice "I will be back to pick you up in three weeks when the camp is over." And then he walked away.

Kae stared at the car as it drove off. After it pulled out of her view she turned to the woman sitting at the desk. She smiled and said "Welcome to Camp Darkwood, my name is Louise. And you must be Kaedryn! Were so excited to have you here! You'll be staying in Cabin Heart. Follow me I'll lead you there." Louise talked extremely fast and Kae thought the woman was so friendly she couldn't help but try to follow along. "You'll have 3 cabin mates who will stay with you for the duration of your time here. You're the first one here, so you'll have your choice of beds." By then had arrived at the vacant cabin and Louise said "Do you have any questions before I leave you to unpack?" I thought for a moment. "Why are there tents?" Louise laughed "Well that wasn't what I expected. The tents are for elite campers, girls who have been coming here every year since they were little kids." She walked away and left me to unpack.

(Time lapse)

3 hours later my bunkmates arrive all together, and boy are they noisy. I was busy writing my first letter to Drew when the door slammed against the wall, making me jump, and then I saw them. Three girls, about my age, they had one thing in common, they were all strikingly beautiful. No, beautiful isn't the word for it, sexy, that was more like it. They saw me and the conversation came to a stop. One of them smiled at me brightly and skipped up to give me a hug, I hugged her back out of instinct. "Hi! My name is Trish! You must be Kaedryn! We've heard so much about you!" I stared at her for a minute until I could process what she just said. "Hello… I like to be called Kae, but how did you know my name?" Trish smiled again and said "We've been going here for years, so when we called Louise and asked her who are bunkmate was she told us of course!" I nodded and looked at the remaining two girls. "So who are you two?" The taller one stepped forward and said "I'm Angelina, call me Angel." I nodded and the shorter girl said "I'm Skye." I nodded and said "Nice to meet you all. I took a little of the closet space but there is plenty left." Trish smiled and said "We're so happy to meet you too! I'm sure we're going to have a great time together!"

I smiled at the perky girl and nodded, then I got swept up into the whirlwind that is my bunkmates…

Somewhere in their rambling I heard talk of a party happening tonight. I decided to interrupt them "Party? Now you're speaking my language. I'm like the queen of parties at home." Angel smirks at me and says "Well your not here Kae. The queens here run everything." I smirk at them "Well I'm up for a challenge. I didn't get the title of Queen for nothing. There were some pretty bitchy girls to beat on the way up. For starters I need an entourage of hotties, you guys up for it?" Trish beams and says "Totally! Those queenies need to be put in their place. Skye has been dreaming of knocking them off their pedestal for years!" I smile at the blonde and say "Well then, we should get started." I stand and walk over to my closet and unlock it. I turn around and meet their curious stares and open the door… "Welcome to my fashion haven."

**Woo they are going to look hot, next chapter we meet Alex, Chris, and Jeff!**


End file.
